1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mold extractor and method, and in particular, the invention relates to a mold extractor and method having a hammer member, a hammer guide member and a chisel member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art mold extractor includes a conventional hammer and a conventional chisel.
One problem with the prior art extractor is that an operator is exposed to injury from a force from the hammer when holding the chisel against the mold. Injuries also occurred to the hand of the operator trying to exert force on the chisel to split the mold. Also, fragments from the chisel would strike a person's hand or body.